A New Shade of Grey
by The Cannibal Sammich
Summary: That's just a working title. Because it won't accept 69 Tones of That-Greenish-Blue-Color-That's-Not-As-Green-As-Se afoam-But-Is-More-Green-Than-Teal because it's too long. Now. Supernatural - original characters and settings and stuff. Contains sex and all other manner of stuff. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Also Demonsex and inbred Hellhound demons. Good day, sir.


A/N: This is me proofreading my NaNoWriMo novel from 2012 and posting it as I go. It's set in the Supernatural universe, but with original characters and at a later point in time. It's got its own twists and ideas that were never in the series. Soooo... Yeah.

Oh. And. DISCLAIMER: There is a good bit of smut in here, as well as a lot of violence and language. So. If you're under the age of 13, turn back now! If you're over it, proceed with caution and I'm not responsible for any harm of affect this has on you or your fragile psyche.

Prologue: Back Together

Valery gave a soft sigh as his lips met hers, the pressure familiar and welcoming. It had been so long since they had been able to see each other - months, in fact - but her lips still remembered the motions. They recalled the shape of his, mirroring his movements perfectly and breathing in his every pant. As the kiss deepened, their hands wandered, Valery's exploring his flat stomach and up his sides over his ribs, tickling playfully as she went.

His hands, in turn, started at her sides and slid down to her hips, choosing purchase their and bringing them tight against his own. She pressed her body against the one in front of her, his hands massaging and kneading her hips, sending jolts of electricity down her legs and up her stomach. And then his tongue was in her mouth. It was a familiar feeling and a taste that she craved, hers rubbing slowly against the intrusion before her mouth began to pull gently on it, a slight suction building between her lips.

She could feel every inch of her flesh burning, wanting - no, needing his touch. She had been able to pacify herself with her own devices while they were apart, but she knew in the core of her very being that nothing she could do would ever compare to even a simple caress from Jean. His palms burned against her skin, his mouth a torrent of flame and passion that whipped against the hurricane of lust that was her own. Slowly, his mouth moved away from hers, causing a whimper of protest. Then, as teeth met flesh, all protest died.

Jean nipped gently at her tender neck, sucking on the bite he had left. His hands wandered down over the material of her skirt, too preoccupied to actually tell what it was, before once again meeting flesh just above his lover's knees. He squeezed as he trailed his hands up her increasingly smooth skin, stopping when he felt the lace of her more delicate coverings. His hands resumed their massage there, his mouth lowering down to her collar bone and repeating the process of marking her.

Jean had always been particularly territorial, especially of his lover, so it was no surprise to Val that he had jumped straight to claiming her as his own. She let out a soft whimper as his mouth found her sensitive spot, causing her to squirm and shiver in pleasure. The hands on her thighs were driving her wild, sending heat up to her hips and then into her core.

She whimpered again as he left her neck alone, pulling away to look into her frost-grey eyes. "I love you, Aphrodite."

Valery blushed more, not only due to the words of care but also do to his insisting upon calling her by her first name. "And I love you, Jean…"

They stared intently at each other for a long moment before some invisible force, a gravity all of its own pulled their lips back together, even as his hands resumed their massaging. Valery felt a growing need, an addiction that needed to be filled, a heat growing from her very core and then dropping… down, seeping below her stomach and down her thighs like some kind of molten desire.

As their tongues resumed their dance, Val pulled her lover backwards, moving them both to the large bed that she loved so much. As she sat back onto the padded bed, she gave a snatch, yanking Jean onto his back with strength that still managed to surprise him. Before he could react to the treatment, Valery was on top of him, straddling his hips tightly and clutching his shirt. He pressed up into the kiss, one hand grasping at her side while the other tangled into her long hair.

He almost pouted when she broke the kiss, but she wanted him shirtless, and who was he to say no? He lifted his arms, allowing her to tug the white cotton shirt off of him. She grinned, staring down at him like a predator watching its prey. He knew that look; it made him shiver, a reflex from past. She leaned forward and ran her hands over his body, starting at his stomach and moving up to his chest. Jean relaxed, letting her explore, not interrupting.

After a minute of rubbing and feeling his abdomen, she sat back - causing Jean a rather pleasurable pressure, on accident, he was sure - and removed her own shirt, revealing her gorgeous, and porcelain skin. Jean let his eyes wander, starting at her stomach and moving up to her chest, his eyes drawn by the black lace which contrasted so wonderfully with her pale flesh. Noticing his stare, Valery grinned. She arched her brow and reached behind her back, stretching her shoulders.

Jean whined quietly, squirming slightly under the shift in weight and longing for more of her flesh to be revealed. Valery's lips twisted into a predatory smirk and she dropped her hands slightly, slowly undoing the hooks that held her bra in one piece. The cloth began to droop as she slipped out of it, letting him see glimpses, but then she crossed her arm in front of her chest, blocking it from view. Jean groaned, biting his lip in frustration.

Valery pouted, disliking that. She leaned down and kissed his lips gently, tongue trailing between them teasingly. "Don't bite," she whispered, one hand trailing down his stomach slowly. She moved her other hand up to caress his cheek and she pressed harder against him, causing him to press back into her hips. "By the way, I think someone's a little jealous of the attention your lips have been getting." She squeezed him through his jeans. "Right?"

Jean sucked in a deep breath, lifting his bulge into her hand, begging for more attention. She grinned, rubbing him slowly. "I'll take that as a yes," she said, trailing her tongue slowly down his neck, then his chest, his stomach, and then along his waist band. Deftly unbuttoning his jeans, Valery bit the zipper and pulled it down slowly, causing a blush to creep into his cheeks as he watched her.

She tugged his jeans down, revealing more of his bulge through his briefs. She stared for a moment, trailing her fingertips over him. He bit his lip, trying to be patient, but memories were running through his mind at an insane pace, bringing with them desires. His vision blurred, past events lying overtop present, causing his blush to deepen.

Val noticed and growled quietly, annoyed that his mind was anywhere but right here. She leaned down and nipped playfully at him through his clothes, causing him to come back to the present. He swallowed hard as her teeth scraped over him, cushioned through the cloth, causing him to grow further, straining against the grey briefs. She licked slowly over him, amused by his responses to her teasing.

And oh, how she loved to tease him! His responses were adorable, and Val would be lying if she said that teasing him did not turn her on. But of course, she could only tease for so long, and after a few more licks and nips, she tugged his briefs off of him with a quick jerk. Jean quickly sprang to life, glad to be free of the cloth that had caged him and caused that uncomfortable strain. His eyes were shut tightly, his breathing picking up in pace as she once again began to trail her fingertips over him.

Down once, then back up, then back down, her fingertips gliding along the underside of his member, just a ghost of a touch, just a whisper of pleasure. This continued for what seemed like an eternity to Jean, his needs begging to be fulfilled. If he did not get what his body craved soon, he felt like he would break.

And then, just as he was ready to plead for more, he was engulfed in a warmth so welcoming and pleasing that his mind went completely blank. His breath left his lungs in a gust as the warmth left, some of its heat still clinging to him in a wet intensity. Her tongue teased up him slowly, first one side and then the other, then around his tip in a slow, menacing circle.

The warmth was fading, replaced by a chilling cold as she blew over him, still teasing even now. She kissed him, sucking gently while pulling away, causing a slight smack. She repeated the process all over him before locking her lips on his side, suddenly sucking hard. Jean let out a slight gasp, the pleasure was there to an extent, but the warmth still eluded him.

Finally, unable to stand it any longer, his lover gave him what he wanted, the warmth returning with a fervor as he was submerged completely. His back arched, his breathing froze. Valery simply smirked around him, her tongue wiggling below him as her head bobbed along his length, sticking mostly to the upper half but occasionally straying deeper.

It was ecstasy, bliss smothering him like an out of control fire.

She pulled back then, barely holding onto any of him. Jean whimpered in protest but as her hand began to stroke along him slowly his complaints silenced, her tongue wrapping around his tip with a pleasant suction. She squeezed him, sucking harder as her hand quickened its pace. His hips began to move, adding to the movement and speed, but she was having none of that.

Val slid her hands to his hips and pushed them down against the bed, once again smothering his entirety in that wet warmth that he craved. Her head bobbed faster, her tongue pressing against the underside of him as she moved. She sucked harder. Everything was coming together in a perfect storm of pleasure.

But everything had to come to an end eventually, and Jean was still only human. His lips spread in a moan, words seeking to form but nothing materialized. Finally he managed to gasp out a warning, a single word. She knew what it meant, though; she had recognized the signs as soon as they had begun.

Valery brought her head down one final time as Jean met his release, back arching as he writhed in pleasure. She paused for a long moment before slowly lifting her head, kissing his tip once on the way. Gradually, as his breathing slowed, Jean opened his eyes, looking up into the still predatory gaze of his lover.

"Oh babe," she giggled, reaching down to squeeze his slowly shrinking member playfully. "We're just getting started."


End file.
